


You'll Be Betting I'll Be Getting Through

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-public masturbation, it's 2500 words of porn okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankfully, the food arrived and the conversation tapered off while everyone tucked in. Just as Harry lifted his fork to take his first bite, his mobile began to ring. He glanced down and couldn't keep the smile off his face when Louis's picture popped up. “Hey love,” he greeted.</p><p>A familiar, choked-off sound was his only response, making him fumble to keep hold of his fork. “God, Harry... I want you so bad...” </p><p>Harry swallowed hard and glanced around, hoping nobody had caught that. “Lou? You okay?” He cleared his throat and tried to sound as casual as possible. Hard to do when your impossibly sexy fiance was calling you in the middle of lunch, but Harry could do casual.</p><p>“Was just thinking about you, want your cock, want to ride you so bad right now,” Louis panted down the line. Heat rushed down Harry's spine and settled low in his gut at the sound. “I need you, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Betting I'll Be Getting Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [donnyslouis](donnyslouis.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. Thanks for giving me inspiration with such awesome tags. Hope you like it!
> 
> And a special thanks to my favorite partner in crime [LouisandHarryandLove](louisandharryandlove.tumblr.com) for the hand-holding, the beta, and the cheerleading. *smooches*
> 
> Title comes from the song [Smoke Baby](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfq6SP4PW-Q) by Hawksley Workman.

The day had started out pretty innocuously. The sun was bright and the weather warm, which Harry deemed it perfect for a round of golf with some friends. While he was stuck out in LA, he might as well make the most of it.

The group decided to go out for lunch at a restaurant near the links and Harry couldn't say no. It could have been the weather, it could have been the company. Either way, he was enjoying himself. Not that he wasn't missing London and a certain blue-eyed boy waiting for him, but he was trying not to dwell. Besides, he knew that Louis was out with Dan in Barcelona for the stag party. He knew because had looked at the pictures of Louis wearing his shirt until he couldn't help himself.

Deep breath, he told himself, remembering that he was in public. He took a sip of his drink and tried to focus back on the conversation the others were having. He just hoped that no one else had noticed his moment of distraction.

Thankfully, the food arrived and the conversation tapered off while everyone tucked in. Just as Harry lifted his fork to take his first bite, his mobile began to ring. He glanced down and couldn't keep the smile off his face when Louis's picture popped up. “Hey love,” he greeted.

A familiar, choked-off sound was his only response, making him fumble to keep hold of his fork. “God, Harry... I want you so bad...”

Harry swallowed hard and glanced around, hoping nobody had caught that. “Lou? You okay?” He cleared his throat and tried to sound as casual as possible. Hard to do when your impossibly sexy fiance was calling you in the middle of lunch, but Harry could do casual.

“Was just thinking about you, want your cock, want to ride you so bad right now,” Louis panted down the line. Heat rushed down Harry's spine and settled low in his gut at the sound. “I need you, please.”

Harry sighed. He should tell Louis to wait until he was back home, when he wasn't surrounded by people and open ears everywhere. He should tell him that he couldn't talk. All these things that he should do, but he was weak against the gasps and whimpers that were filtering through the speaker. Sounds that he knew too well, that he could be coaxing out of Louis himself if he wasn't supposed to be in LA for the break.

“What do you need?” he asked. He willed his breath to stay even, keeping his mind blank so it didn't wander. He could only imagine what Louis looked like right now.

“You know what I need,” Louis responded in a high, breathy voice. Harry could hear him moving against something, presumably the bed of the hotel they were staying at in Barcelona. “Question is, are you going to give it to me?”

Harry bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch at the low sound of Louis's voice. He didn't even need to answer. They both knew that Harry was going to give Louis whatever he wanted. “Just... give me a second...” Harry excused himself from the table and hurried towards the loo. He knew he probably looked obscene, his cock beginning to fatten up in his trousers. Golf pants did nothing to hide it.

The loo was empty, much to Harry's relief. He walked in and slammed the door of the stall behind him, resting his head against the wall and letting out a breath. “Damn it, Lou. I was out at lunch. Couldn't you wait?” he asked, but there was no heat behind it. His hand drifted down and he palmed himself through his trousers, trying to get a little bit of relief.

Louis let out a giggle that sent another frission of heat shooting through Harry's body. “Mm, saw the pictures of you in your golfing outfit. You know what those trousers do to me, Haz. Your arse looks amazing.” Harry could hear the click of a bottle opening and the wet sound of lube being squeezed out. He felt his cock jerk at the thought of what Louis was about to do.

“Yeah? You want to talk about hot? The pictures of you wearing my shirt were pretty amazing as well,” Harry said, biting his lip. It hit him that anyone could walk in, could hear him getting Louis off over the phone. That thought made him feel hot all over. “I bet you're wearing it right now, aren't you?”

“Mm, of course. Going to get it all messy for you.”

Harry groaned and popped the button on his flies. Yes, he was going to do this. A lesser man couldn't resist the pull of Louis Tomlinson on a good day, much less when he's horny and demanding. He pulled his cock out of his pants and started to slowly tug his foreskin back and forth, just a tease. “Fuck, Lou... I bet you're on your back, thighs open, aren't you? Got your fingers wet for me?”

Louis whined, which Harry took as assent. He could picture it; Louis flushed all the way down his chest, golden skin glistening with sweat, cock heavy and full against his hip. That was enough to make his own cock throb hard in his hand.

“Are you going to get yourself ready for me? I know I can't be there, but I want you to open yourself up for me. Fuck yourself on your fingers. Want to hear you.”

He could hear the heavy exhale of Louis relaxing, getting ready to take his own fingers. Harry was attuned to that noise after four years of watching it and doing it himself. Louis whined again and Harry could hear him shuffling around again. “Keep talking to me, Haz. Please.”

Harry squeezed around the base of his cock, coaxing down his impending orgasm at the desperate sound of Louis's voice. He didn't want this to be over too quickly. “I've bet you got one finger all the way in, don't you? Your hole just swallowing it up, greedy for more. God, I love how tight you are, no matter how many fingers I get in you. You pretending it's me?” He wasn't sure where that was coming from, but he could hear the effect it was having on the other boy. The harsh pants of breath and noises of pleasure echoed in his ears and set his own nerves on fire. “I bet you are. Can you add a second one? Are you ready to take another of my fingers? Want to touch you so bad.”

If he strained, he could hear the faint, slick sounds of Louis moving his fingers inside himself and Harry had to take another deep breath. His head was swimming with it.

“Y-yeah,” Louis squeaked out, before letting out a loud, sweet moan. Harry could just imagine the way his back would be bowed, muscles bunching in pleasure as he hit his spot inside. “Feels so good, wish it was you.”

“I know, baby, I know. Just imagine me there. Imagine my fingers deep in you. I want you to fuck them, okay? I want you to ride your fingers good for me.” Harry started stroking his cock again, using the dribble of precome at the tip to smooth the slide. He could feel beads of sweat dotting his hairline and starting to gather along his spine. Stopping wasn't an option, though. He was so hard it hurt and he was drunk off the sounds of Louis getting himself off to his voice. That thought made his made fuzz out for a second. They'd had phone sex many times before during their separations, but never when he was out. Fuck if that didn't make this whole thing a hundred times hotter, probably for both of them.

“Harry,” Louis whined again, drawing his attention back to what he was doing.

His hand never stopped its motions, his hips bucking minutely to fuck up into his own fist. By now he was so turned on, he would kill to be in Barcelona right now. “Sorry, sorry. Just imagining you stretching yourself out for me. Next time I'm home, I want to watch. I want to see you open yourself up for me. Can you take another? I want you open enough to take my cock.”

Another desperate sound echoed through the speaker and Harry could hear Louis's breathing pick up.

“That's it, baby. Fuck, you sound so good. Tell me how it feels,” Harry asked breathlessly. He could feel his orgasm building like a pressure at the base of his spine and just as he was about to crest, he pulled back. His cock throbbed hard and more precome bubbled at the tip. “Wish you could see how hard I am right now.”

“So hot, so full. Want your cock, Harry.”

Harry shivered at the pure need in Louis's voice. It wasn't often that Louis let himself sound like that, desperate and needy and so, so hot. “You'll have to wait, love. Did you bring anything with you?”

“Fuck, I should have. I could be riding that one for you, so you could hear me.”

Maybe it was best he didn't. Harry wasn't sure he could hold it together if Louis had brought one. “Well, you'll just have to keep at it with your fingers then. Have you touched your cock yet?”

“N-no, I was waiting. Can I?” Louis asked, voice hoarse.

Harry moaned and nodded, before he remembered that Louis couldn't see him. “Do it. I've been touching myself this whole time. God, you got me so hot, I'm wanking in a bathroom.” He let out a breathless little laugh. He began to fuck up into his fist in earnest, gripping his cock tight. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could pretend that it was the hot clutch of Louis's body around him. It had been too long since he'd gotten to properly fuck his boy, the thought sending another hot prickle down his spine. His cock was angry and red by now, but it wouldn't be long now.

He knew as soon as Louis started touching himself, just by the lovely moan he let out. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed louder, like Louis wasn't holding anything back. Harry knew just how he liked it, too. More breathy whimpers and pretty noises left Louis and slithered down Harry's spine and settled into his groin. Each time Louis whispered his name made Harry's cock flex in his fingers, made him move that much faster towards his orgasm.

He groaned and bit his lip. He needed to hear Louis come first, needed to finish what the other boy started when he called him. He eased off again with a low growl and started talking again. “So close from listening to you. I would fuck you so hard right now. You said you wanted to ride me, yeah?” He didn't give Louis a chance to answer before he barreled on. “I would love for you climb on my cock right now, ride me hard until you fall apart. Fuck, love feeling your arse bounce when you ride me.” He probably should have been embarrassed by the utter filth falling from his mouth, but the mental image of Louis perched on his cock was just too good.

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Louis chanted, his voice getting higher. He panted and the slap-slap-slap of his hand on his cock was loud enough that Harry could hear it clear as day.

“Come for me, Louis. I want you to come all over yourself. Wish I could be there to see, to lick you clean when you finish,” Harry pushed. His own hand sped up and he moaned at the friction. He was so close, but he wanted to hear Louis first.

Louis suddenly cried out, whimpering out Harry's name. In his mind, he could see Louis arched up, hips stuttering as he released. The way that the thick, white stripes would stand out against his glistening skin as his chest heaved.

“That's right, babe, you sound so fucking good,” Harry panted out, flicking his wrist and fucking into the circle of his fist until his belly pulled tight and his abs bunched. His orgasm washed over him and he pumped himself through it. He spilled out over his fist and on the wall, leaving him panting into the phone. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Of course, love. Thank you for helping me,” Louis slurred, sound pleased with himself. Harry didn't even have to see him to know how smug he must look. “I just couldn't get you off my mind.”

“And apparently couldn't wait until I got back home.” Harry cleaned himself up with some of the toilet tissue before dropping it into the trashcan. After a moment, he decided he probably should clean up the mess on the wall. No sense leaving it to some poor attendant, he thought with a flush.

Louis giggled. “Why would I do that? You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that, you bloody exhibitionist.” He had a point, but Harry wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. “Think I might kip off to bed, though. Tired now.”

“I bet. I'll go finish my lunch that's probably gone cold.”

“Worth it, though,” Louis replied thoughtfully. He yawned and Harry pictured him laying in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He couldn't help the swell of affection that surged through him at that. “Love you, Hazza. Miss you loads.”

“I love you too, Lou. Trust me, I miss you too. We'll be back together soon, yeah? Just a few more days.” Harry's heart clenched at the sleepy sadness in Louis's voice. “Get some sleep. I'll talk to you when you wake up.”

He grinned when he heard Louis making ridiculous smacking noises into the phone, warmed to his toes. He loved when Louis was silly and sweet like this. He returned the kisses before he disconnected the call and slipped his mobile back in his pocket. Harry made quick work of washing his hands and heading back out.

He cleared his throat and flushed when the entire table turned knowing smirks on him. He couldn't be arsed to be upset about it, not when the boneless warmth of a good wank was still settled in his bones and the memory of Louis's whimpers flitted through his mind.

He especially couldn't feel anything but pleased when his phone chimed a moment later with a picture of his Louis looking sweet and sleepy, still wrapped up in his shirt. He immediately saved it to his phone and set it as his background. The corners of his mouth tugged up into a grin and a pleasant warmth settled into his belly.

He couldn't wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to drop by [my tumblr](bandanasandband-tees.tumblr.com) and let me know! I don't bite, I promise!


End file.
